Mmmmm Sabriel
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: EDITED! Sam wake up after a dream he wants to have a shower to get rid of his problem when Gabriel shows up. Rated M for a reason. Two-Shot, mxm dont like dont read. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Mmmmm Sabriel**  
>Category: TV Shows » Supernatural<br>Author: Midnight-Dark-Princess  
>Language: English<br>Rating: Rated: M  
>Genre: RomanceGeneral

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmm Sabriel<strong>.

**Midnight-Dark-Princess**

**A/N:** Ok so this is an edited version (still unbetaed) of it I am hoping it makes more sense for everyone. If not please don't flame me, I don't pay attention to much in flames, constructive advice with manners is always taken and put to use. If you have read some of my earlier fics I am letting you know now since my break down I haven't been able to write that well I think the meds kill any creativity sometimes.

Remember edited not beta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural or its characters if I did then Gabriel would not have been killed by Lucifer and Balthazar would have made the crack about Castiel being in love with dean well before episode seventeen of season six.

**WARNINGS:** male/male pairing, this fic is of a sexual nature involving two men.

**PART ONE**

Sam moaned loudly waking himself up and shot up in his bed looking around. The room thankfully was empty; it was moments like this he was grateful that Castiel and Dean had their own room. He didn't want to wake them up or have Dean taunting him like he often would when he had "noisy" dreams.

A flash of images from the dream he'd been having came into Sams mind and he felt his cock throb, demanding his attention. Getting out of bed he headed for the bathroom to have a cold shower. He refused to masturbate over a certain pain in the ass Archangel; it was bad enough that he was dreaming about him nearly every night.

As if to provoke him another scene from his dreams flashed in his mind. Gabriel was below him as Sam rode the angels hard thickness. Shutting the bathroom door he quickly turned on the shower before starting to strip off his clothing. Stepping under the cold spray he let loose a curse at the shock of the cold stream.

Closing his eyes he willed his hardness away while trying to keep the taunting images from his dreams at bay with little success at either task.

The tall hunter was so distracted that he did not hear the sound of wings fluttering that announced Gabriels' arrival in the bathroom nor did he hear the sound as the Archangel snapped his fingers, his trade mark smirk in place as he did so.

"Gahhh!" Sam screamed "What the hell?" He looked puzzled at the hot tape that was still turned off. When he heard the shifting of another body and a click he quickly looked outside the shower he was greeted by a smirking naked Gabriel. Sams mouth hung open at the sight before him and his cock went from half hard to painfully hard within seconds.

"Why Sammy I do believe you are staring." Gabriel drawled out lazily as he entered the shower

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked still not sure he wasn't in one of his dreams. This just didn't seem real. It was something that would happen in one of his dreams. He had to be dreaming it was the only thing that made any sense.

"Oh you aren't Sammy boy, you are very much awake." The shorter male said his eyes traveling over the hunters wet muscular body appreciatively. "Not to brag but you haven't even hit the tip of the iceberg of what I would do and have you do. In fact I thought I might educate you." Before Sam could wrap his mind around what the Archangel was saying he felt his stiff length being grasped firmly as Gabriels thumb ran over the head.

Over the spray of the shower Gabriel could hear Sams hitch in breath as he started stroking his cock. He found himself mesmerised by the sight as the hunter was overcome with pleasure and quickly coming undone.

Gabriel continued to fist Sams cock his pace fast and slightly rough; he had seen some of the younger males dreams and knew that he'd like it a little on the rough side. "Come on Sammy I know you are enjoying this, let me hear you."

The hunter kept his mouth shut he had little control as it was. He was no fool though he knew that the Archangel would have some plan in place. He was after all not only an Archangel but known as the trickster; Loki.

Gabriel stopped stroking smirking when a barely audible whine was pulled from Sams throat. "You aren't playing by the rules Sammy. I am meant to make you feel good and you are meant to scream for me like a good boy."

Gabriel stepped back a little his face straight as he looked at Sam, his gaze sweeping over the other as if trying to figure out something. "Maybe that's it. Are you a naughty boy Sammy? Maybe I should punish you; naughty boys do get punished after all."

Sam blinked; he could feel the tension in his lower abdomen build more at the thought of what Gabriel could do to him. Biting the inside of his lip to hold back the groan trying to break free from his throat. Images of what Gabriel could mean by punishment filled his mind taunting him more.

"Would you like that Sammy? I won't unless you tell me what you want." The Archangels' only warning was a harsh curse before Sam was on him kissing him roughly and hotly. It was their first kiss and Gabriel found that he could easily become addicted to the taste of the taller male.

Raising his hands into Sams hair Gabriel gave one rough tug on the hair smiling into the kiss when Sam moaned; the boy really was a masochist.

Leaving Sams lips Gabriel trailed down the others throat kissing sucking and biting as he went moving down Sams body. Sam was lost, his hands clutching at every and any part of Gabriel that he could get at. Sams' head was thrown back moans and cries of pleasure falling from his lips like a wanton whore. And he no longer cared if he lost control Gabriel was driving him nuts.

Stopping at Sams nipples Gabriel looked up grinning, oh he was going to have a lot of fun with Sam if the boy didn't tempt him into rushing ahead. Capturing one nipple with his mouth suckling and lapping at it before releasing it to capture the other; as he did he raked his nails over the abandoned nipple.

"Gabriel-uh-please I-." Sam panted his words swallowed as another moan was pulled from him. "I need you." He cried at last arching his whole body into the other shamelessly demanding more of the delicious attention.

Gabriel let out a groan at Sams words they had sent thrills through him and it had gone straight to his rigid cock. He hadn't be this affected by another being in over a millennia.

"On your knees Sammy, I want you to show me what you want of me." His tone left no room for questions and Sam found he didn't care as he lowered himself to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmm Sabriel.<strong>

**Midnight-dark-princess**

**A/N:** Ok so this is an edited version (still unbetaed) of it I am hoping it makes more sense for everyone. If not please don't flame me, I don't pay attention to much in flames, constructive advice with manners is always taken and put to use. If you have read some of my earlier fics I am letting you know now since my break down I haven't been able to write that well I think the meds kill any creativity sometimes.

Remember edited not betaed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own supernatural or its characters if I did then Gabriel would not have been killed by Lucifer and Balthazar would have made the crack about Castiel being in love with dean well before episode seventeen of season six.

**WARNINGS:** male/male pairing, this fic is of a sexual nature involving two men.

**Part two.**

Sam swallowed as he lowered himself to his knees coming face to face with Gabriel's cock. Oh his dreams had not done it justice at all. Gabriel's hardness was just like every other part of the Archangel, it was gorgeous. Leaning forward he ran his tongue over the head tasting the precome that had gathered there. Slowly he laved attention over the full length with his tongue.

Gabriel watched the young hunted, enjoying the sight thoroughly. When lips closed around the tip and heat slowly engulfed him as Sam took more in his mouth. Gabriel was unable to keep his eyes open any longer Sams mouth was absolute bliss. Moaning he tangled his hands into Sams dark hair.

Sam bobbed his head each time going down a little lower each time taking more of Gabriel's cock. Loving the noises Gabriel made when he'd bring his tongue into play, and the way Gabriel's fingers raked through his hair occasionally pulling. He found himself moaning also with particularly hard tugs.

Said tugs stopped and Gabriel pulled himself away from Sam's mouth smiling at the whimper of protest.

"Now now Sammy I think we should move to the bed there is still so much more that I want to do." Gabriel's words were heavy with lust and it caused Sam to moan in anticipation. Not wanting to waste time Gabriel moved them to the bed with a click of his fingers. Both of them became quickly caught up with eachother as if to prove that they both still wanted it.

Gabriel grabbed both of Sam's hands pinning them at his side and grinning down at Sam. Winking the Archangel quickly moved down the bed; still keeping Sams hands captive, and took the hunters cock in his mouth deep throating him straight away, and swallowing around the head.

"Ah Gabe!" Sam cried arching his back, he was so hard and close to the edge that it hurt. He wanted so badly to come. But at the same he didn't want it to end.

The younger man was quickly lost to pleasure mindlessly bucking his hips; shoving himself deeper into Gabriel's throat, the Archangel didn't mind it wasn't possible for Sam to hurt him and seeing the boy so out of control was something he was thoroughly enjoying.

Sams cries moans and pleasure were all like the sweetest music to him. Knowing the body below him was close to release he bobbed his head faster and sucked a little harder. Each time he moved down he let out a hum knowing it would drive Sam closer to the edge; it was one of his favourite things to have done to himself.

"Please…Gabriel…uh close." Sams voice was so loud Gabriel was sure that Castiel at least would be able to hear his cries if not the other hunter. Releasing Sams hand Gabriel moved one down to caress Sams balls; the other going down to tease his crack. That was all it took Sam screamed the Archangel name and thrust his hips forward hard. Spilling down Gabriel's throat he could only pant feeling his seed being swallowed.

Pulling back golden hazel eyes met brown and Gabriel beamed a wide smile at Sam as he continued to pant floating in post orgasm bliss.

"That was-" Sam stopped looking at the Archangel he felt his breath catch. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. The depth of colour in his eyes and how they seemed to say so much about the Archangel himself.

"Staring again Sammy." Gabriel said smiling, it was an honest smile not a smirk like was normally seen on him. And if Sam wasn't still recovering from his orgasm he would have pounced on him.

Moving so he was sitting up Gabriel watched the other knowing from that look in the others eyes that once Sam caught his breath he would be continuing, after all the night was young and there was still much to do.

"Umm Gabriel you didn't come."

"Not yet Sammy." Gabriel grinned. Sam smiled and launched himself at Gabriel wrapping his arms around this as their lips connected. He wasn't sure what this meant to the Archangel or even himself for sure all that he knew was that for tonight at least whatever was going to happen between himself and Gabriel was something he wasn't going to fight.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Sam asked spreading his legs slightly. The invitation was clear; whatever Gabriel wanted Sam was willing to give him.

"On your knees." Was all Gabriel said Sam smiled seemed he had managed to stir the Archangel with his little gesture. Moving into position he could feel the tingle of excitement starting in this stomach.

Sams breath caught as he felt Gabriel's strong hands run over his back to his buttocks. Shivers of pleasure ran through his nerves. Feeling the heat from the others body leaning in close to his; Gabriel's breath brushed over his flesh and Sam moaned.

Gabriel leant in admiring each firm globe before laying a kiss on each, Sams moan was all the permission he needed. Gripping each cheek he spread them gently exposing Sams puckered entrance.

Sam would have never believed that after such a mind blowing orgasm that he would become hard again so soon, but at the touch of Gabriel's tongue he felt his cock fill with life and stand once more. The Archangels tongue alternated between lapping gently and prodding thrust until the hunter was a quivering mess and barely able to keep himself up on his hands and knees. Sweat was covering both of their bodies gleaming in the light with every movement of muscle.

Gabriel's mouth left Sams entrance to be quickly replaced by the thick slicked fingers. Watching as the ring of muscle twitched around his fingers, he hadn't waited to slowly put one finger then the next he had just pushed all three in knowing about Sams masochistic side would appreciate it.

It took no time at all for him to locate the sweet spot inside Sam and he took great pleasure in pushing against it with each inward push.

"Gabe please now, I need you in me." No sooner had Sam gotten his sentence out then he found himself on his back, ass empty, and Gabriel over him. Panting he pulled the other close for another kiss before he felt hands shifted his thigh open and more his legs to wrap around Gabriel's waist tightly moaning when their lengths rubbed together. "Now!"

Shifting back Gabriel lined his cock up with the stretched entrance and thrusting in. Both cried out both being filled with more pleasure then either of them had ever felt.

Gabriel stayed still for a while, buried deep in Sams heat. It was more wonderful then he'd imagined, the pleasure only increased when Sam started to shift his hips. Pushing the Archangels cock deeper. Groaning Sam moved again, taking the hint Gabriel pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in again and again setting a fast pace. He tried to be gentle and compared to what he could do he was.

Sam showed no signs of minding the fast pace he was all fiery passion and cries of pleasure as he clung to him and arched up meeting every thrust. Both knew that their furious pace couldn't last very long.

"Oh God, Gabriel, fuck- close- more!" Sam was screaming now head thrown back. Reaching between them the archangel pumped Sams cock matching the speed of his thrusts.

"Sam together." Was all Gabriel could manage to get out. His pace picking up, the hot coil in his stomach expanding and spreading through his body. Sams muscles clamped and released around his cock as orgasm took the younger male bringing the Archangel with it. Both males cried out before they both collapsed in a sweaty heap of tangled limbs.

Rolling to the side Gabriel watched Sam. "That was great but what are you gonna tell Dean-o? You're quite the screamer."


End file.
